Diamond Across the Sky
by Leeang-Leeang
Summary: A Tale through Rins Eyes. Her sad tale before her time with Sesshomaru........ A Song fic from the song "Someone's waiting for you." Read for more Details R&R please. i ask for correction and critizim just to boost my writing ego LeeLang


A little Story. Like? R&R pleases  
My first Song fic. Disclaimers for InuYasha are the Usual  
  
The Song is by Shelby Flint and was sung for the Movie The Rescuers  
  
Sorry for grammor. I'm new at English and not to smart in it so… Gomensi and carry on with the story.  
  
  
Diamond in the Sky  
  
  
Be brave little one.   
Make a wish for each sad little tear.  
  
"mama? You're going to live right? Mama? Please I need you, Mama!" I didn't care for the fires around me. Who could care? Men tripped over my ankles and ran out of the small village, but I stayed. Here with mama.  
There was no end to the tears as I watched her, my mother gasp for what little breath she had left. And a warm hand reached up and touched my blood covered face and I grasped it not wanting to let it go she couldn't slip away now. Not now. She was to live forever, isn't that how it's supposed to be?  
"Mama?" I said and curled up next to her limp injured body. I laid my head on her chest and tried to hold back the tears as she spoke in her soft gentle voice.  
"Look at the Stars my little Rin. Can you count them?" She said into my little ears. I bring my head from her breast and look upwards at the deep blue night sky and watch as the gems twinkle and flicker high above in the heavens.  
"No mama. I can't. I never will be able to." I whispered.  
"in every star there is a whish and a blessing for every one in the world. When a star falls it is crying for the loss of one of those Blessings. that's why you must make a whish when you see one. It will help a star recover its happiness and a blessing find it's lost peace." I looked up. A bright flash made a sudden streak in the sky and died out as it traveled further away from the life it once had.  
"Mama? Should I make a whish? Mama? Don't leave me mama. That wasn't your star. No Mama!"  
***********  
  
Hold your head up though no one is near  
  
"Mama…." I fell silent. She was gone. I still held her hand in mine and I kissed it. The cold swept over me where there was once Warmth. There was hunger too. I shivered and stood. I placed her hand on her blood stained chest and whipped my tears.  
"I whish for mama's soul to find me some day, so we will be happy." I left the village and walked. No where to go and no one who cared, and yet I pushed forward.  
*************  
  
Someone's waiting for you.  
  
"What is this Sesshomaru-sama? The looks of a battle field if you ask me. This is no good, at all." Sesshomaru walked foreword and began to survey the wreckage of what was once a small thriving trade town in the western territory of the InuYoukai clan.  
"Bandits. It's the scene of a massacre no doubt. We have no business here, come Jaken." The Toad Youkai pranced hurriedly after his master as they made an exit from the bloody grave sight.  
*******************  
  
Don't cry little one.   
There'll be a smile where a frown use to be  
  
I never talked again. I didn't have a reason too. Never cried, spite the cruelty of the villagers who had let the survivors of my village live in their quarters. No smiles, only scowls and frowns. No love, only hate until the day it happened.  
"You small brat! Get out of here! We don't want dirty little thieves hanging around our village. Go on! Get!" I fell to my knees from the force of the man who was pushing me. It was not the only time I had tempted to steal food from a booth in the town's market. I was always slipping up to take little bit and pieces where the vender looked away, but I was not always successful. And today I received another beating for wanting to eat a small meal to keep alive.  
  
You'll be part of the love that you see.  
Someone's waiting for you.  
  
I limped worthlessly into the forest. There as nowhere safe to go in the world. No where to hide. Every one was cruel. Every one else had love. Love that I had lost, before I knew what it really was or what it meant.   
I decided to check my animal traps. See if there was any meat or a small something that could last me a few days wile the raucous of the little thief died down in the village.  
It was lying there against the tree where I usually kept my rabbit traps. It's eyes glowed a bright red and it managed to bring a gasp out of my throat. But it wasn't scarier than watching a hundred people die in front of your eyes. I gulped and moved closer to get a better look. It stared at me without saying a word. His eyes seemed to be asking why I wasn't frightened.  
  
Always keep a little prayer in your pocket  
and you're sure to see the light.  
  
"A Kami?" I said silently to my self. It was here for me and I knew it. I ran home with the thought of the divine creature's glow in my mind. It was love and I could feel it Just sitting there in a forest waiting for me to come so it could sweep me off me feet and away from the cruel life the world dealt at me. I allowed my self to offer the creature food. I sat near by day after day. Watching and waiting for him to call me to his side, but It never came. I even prayed to an unknown god that he would recognize me, but each day the sun set and I'd watch as he fell asleep, unbothered my lingering presence. I left at night with more food for him in mind, another meal in place of my own. Rich fish from the village pond, I place where I went often for stolen food. But that night I paid dearly for it. And after a brutal beating from the greedy village men I stumbled home and for the first time in the three years I had been alone In the world, I sobbed.  
  
Soon there'll be joy and happiness   
and your little world will be bright  
  
I whipped the blood from my broken nose and limped to a darkened wheat field where I pulled the littlest scraps of food onto a leaf with the little strength I could muster. Then with, it all bundled up I made the way to the forest, staring at my small worthless offering. He wouldn't want me now. I could provide nothing, give nothing. I was weak and pathetic, and a teat slid down my face as I approached.  
" I told you…" he spoke to me, not for the first time. I ran up to him and knelt before him with my offering. He shook it off once again. I felt my heart sink and die as I stood up it leave. I had failed to please my only real chance at happiness. Now he really didn't care for me, a worthless ragged thief. I was a burden in his presence, so I turned to leave.  
"What happened? You have a bruise on your face." the deep melody of his voice stabbed at me. Compassion filled my ears as his soft face turned to me with genuine concern. My heart lurched into a place in my throat. Surprised I looked and stared.  
"If you don't want to say anything that's fine." I didn't care about his sarcasm. He spoke tenderly to me, like a father would when he had a injured child. My spirits rose and despite my swollen face and a missing tooth I forced a smile out. The biggest smile I had every made in years.  
"Why are you so Happy? I just asked what happened " She said as I grinned and giggled. I placed the leaf on the ground next to the Kami. I was to go with him and he would protect me from all harm. And that he did.  
I don't remember when the wolves came. Its only what I hear in stories from Jaken and Sesshomaru himself. The memory of waking up in his arms is a faint one now, him holding me close to his body, watching as I wake up and stare into his deep shadow like eyes.  
  
Have faith little one  
'Til your hopes and your wishes come true.  
  
It's like a fairy tale as I reflect back on the past. The Kami who in three days I worshipped turned out to be a great Youkai.  
Its been a year now and I am still forever his loyal subject companion. thought I dare not ask where we are going, or if in the future he will keep me under his wing. A star shoots across the indigo summer sky every now and then. I find my self in those times frozen in place with my hands folded and my eyes lightly shut. I pour my heart out and cry a simple whish. I stay like this, iced in time until the sounds of Sesshomaru-sama or Jaken break me free.  
  
You must try to be brave little one.  
Someone's waiting to love you  
  
"I Whish To Stay With Lord Sesshomaru…. Forever!" 


End file.
